Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to airbag devices and to methods for operating airbag devices. The invention relates in particular to an airbag device having an airbag module, a cover, and an opening mechanism for the latter. The cover is opened before an airbag of the airbag module emerges toward an occupant of a vehicle.
Conventional airbag devices and triggering methods for airbag devices are disclosed in Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application Nos. DE 197 26 878 A1 and DE 197 33 896 A1, European Patent Application No. EP 0 867 346 A1, and International Publication No. WO 99/61288 by the applicant and/or assignee of the instant application. The present invention relates to improvements in all of the embodiments and techniques dealt with in the earlier applications, in particular with regard to the construction of the airbag device and the triggering control and, especially, to a configuration for controlling an airbag flap.
Conventional airbags use so much energy for opening the airbag flaps such that, when these airbags emerge, they may have an undesirable xe2x80x9caggressivenessxe2x80x9d toward passengers who are not buckled up or passengers who have their head on or close to the airbag exit point. In order to solve this problem, the above-mentioned patent applications provide mechanisms and methods which are used prior to the emergence of an airbag, which is accommodated together with its airbag module behind a trim panel of a vehicle, such that this trim panel or cover is actively opened. The airbag itself thus no longer has to produce the opening in the trim panel or cover and also does not need to provide the required energy by initially providing an appropriately high gas pressure in the airbag so that it can push open the cover. Rather, the airbag can unfold freely through the opening which is already present.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an airbag device and a method for operating an airbag device, especially for two-part covers or multipart dashboards of an airbag device, which overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known airbag devices and methods for operating airbag devices of this general type and which provide an outlet opening for the airbag in a rapid and simple manner, in order to reduce an undesirable aggressiveness of the airbag when being triggering.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an airbag device, including:
a multipart dashboard;
an airbag module disposed behind the multipart dashboard; and
an opening device operatively connected to the multipart dashboard, the opening device being configured to open the multipart dashboard substantially when the airbag module is triggered, and the multipart dashboard being configured to open in a manner of a fish""s mouth.
In particular, the present invention can be used as a supplement to the various devices and methods described in the patent applications mentioned above, and can furthermore contribute to reducing the aggressiveness of the airbag by producing an opening for the emergence of an airbag in a dashboard in a non-hazardous manner.
The invention relates in particular to mechanisms or configurations and their operating methods which, especially in the case of multipart dashboards, bend up their upper part and/or their lower part in such a manner that an opening in the manner of a fish""s mouth is produced. To this end, use is made of a special airbag module mechanism or airbag device mechanism and a corresponding method for opening a two-part dashboard before emergence of an airbag.
According to the invention, this xe2x80x9cbending openxe2x80x9d is undertaken preferably not by the airbag, but by a mechanism which receives its pyrotechnic driving energy from a generator.
The generator may be an additional generator which drives a piston in a cylinder. Cables, levers or straps may be attached to the piston and actuate a mechanism which opens an appropriately divided dashboard in the manner of a fish""s mouth.
The airbag generator for producing gas for inflating the airbag preferably also provides the energy for opening the dashboard. In particular, for driving purposes a cup-like container or piston is fitted over the generator and is supplied with gas pressure by the latter after triggering has taken place, with the result that the container or piston moves linearly or in a screw-like manner.
Cables, levers or straps connected to the container or piston preferably open the xe2x80x9cfish""s mouthxe2x80x9d before the piston releases a gas flow into the airbag.
According to one aspect, the invention provides an airbag device having an airbag module behind a multipart dashboard, an opening device or opening devices being provided in order to open the dashboard in the manner of a fish""s mouth before, during or after triggering of the airbag device. In the process, the multipart nature of the dashboard is used in an advantageous manner in order to provide a simple, rapid and reliable manner of opening an outlet opening for an airbag without the airbag itself having to provide the force in order to open the opening and, as a result, penetrating with a corresponding momentum forward toward an occupant.
The dashboard preferably contains at least one dashboard upper part or a dashboard lower part, and the opening devices contain a piston which can be acted upon and adjusted at least with the dashboard upper part or the dashboard lower part in order to open the part. The piston may furthermore be guided on a cylinder-like airbag module, the piston preferably being guided on the airbag module in a manner resulting in a screw-like linear and rotational movement, i.e. the piston performs a substantially helical movement. As an alternative or in addition, the piston can be connected to at least one dashboard upper part or a dashboard lower part through the use of pulling devices, in particular cables, and/or a mechanism.
According to another feature of the invention, the dashboard includes at least one dashboard upper part and/or a dashboard lower part, which part/parts can be adjusted and/or deformed through the use of the opening device or opening devices in order to form an opening for the emergence of an airbag.
With the objects of the invention in view there is also provided, an airbag device, including:
a dashboard having an opening formed therein, the dashboard including an airbag flap for covering the opening in the dashboard, the airbag flap being selected from the group consisting of a fabric flap and a foil flap;
releasable retaining devices for closing the opening in the dashboard, the airbag flap being integrated, at least at one side thereof, in the dashboard via the releasable retaining devices; and
an airbag module including an airbag, the airbag module being disposed behind the opening in the dashboard such that, when the airbag module is triggered, the airbag opens the releasable retaining devices and the airbag emerges through the opening in the dashboard.
In other words, in the case of an airbag device having an airbag module behind a dashboard, provision is made according to a second aspect of the present invention for the dashboard to contain at least one fabric-like or foil-like airbag flap which is integrated in the dashboard at least on one side through the use of releasable retaining devices in order to close an opening in the dashboard, and for the airbag module to be disposed behind the opening in such a manner that an airbag of the airbag module, after being triggered, opens the retaining devices and emerges through the opening.
According to another feature of the invention, the releasable retaining devices for closing an opening in the dashboard are touch-and-close tape devices such as VELCRO fasteners.
With the objects of the invention in view there is also provided, a method for operating an airbag device, the method includes the steps of:
providing an airbag module behind a multipart dashboard;
triggering the airbag module; opening the multipart dashboard in a manner of a fish""s mouth prior to, during or after the triggering the airbag module.
In other words, in the case of an operating method for an airbag device having an airbag module behind a multipart dashboard in accordance with one aspect of the invention, the dashboard can be opened in the manner of a fish""s mouth before, during or after triggering the airbag device.
According to another mode of the invention, at least one dashboard upper part and/or a dashboard lower part is adjusted and/or deformed in order to provide an opening in the dashboard for the emergence of an airbag. As an alternative or in addition, provision may be made for the opening of the dashboard to be brought about by a piston, the piston preferably being operated by a gas generator of the airbag module, and this gas generator furthermore preferably also being used for producing the gas for filling the airbag. The latter mode of the invention can be refined even further by the filling of the airbag with gas from the gas generator of the airbag module being controlled by the position of the piston.
Furthermore, it is possible and advantageous in the case of the above-mentioned variants of the operating method, if the piston executes a screw-like linear and rotational movement for producing the opening in the dashboard and is coupled to the dashboard via pulling devices, in particular cables.
With the objects of the invention in view there is also provided, a method for operating an airbag device, the method includes the steps of:
providing a dashboard with an airbag flap such as a fabric flap or a foil flap;
providing the airbag flap with releasable retaining devices for closing an opening in the dashboard; and
opening the releasable retaining devices at least on one side of the airbag flap by filling gas into an airbag such that the airbag pushes through the opening in the dashboard.
In other words, according to the second aspect of the present invention, an operating method for an airbag device having an airbag module behind a dashboard is provided in such a manner that retaining devices, which can be released at least on one side, of a fabric-like or foil-like airbag flap for closing an opening in the dashboard are opened by an airbag pushing through the opening as it is being filled with gas. Provision may furthermore be made in addition for the retaining devices, which can be released at least on one side, to be touch-and-close tape devices.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in airbag devices and operating methods for airbag devices, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.